A Witch in Konoha
by Hvorfor
Summary: Iris Potter transports herself to Konoha after a beating at age 6. Inspired by silencia20's "Growing Strong". fem-Harry
1. 1: Leaving Home

**A Witch in Konoha**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

 **Note** : This story was inspired by silencia20's story "Growing Strong". This is a fem-Harry story and I am changing a few things about the academy to make it fit some things that happen in the story such as geniuses in the focused-on generation graduating with their peers. However, this will also change other things. Also I'm not sold on the title and am open to suggestions.

 **1: Leaving Home**

When Iris Potter started school at age 5 it took her all of one assignment to learn that doing better than her idiotic pig of a cousin was a bad thing. She brought the assignment home happy to be able to show her aunt and uncle that she was actually good for something despite their constant claims of the opposite. This action earned her first beating that wasn't either for freakishness or doing something wrong. She then learned after purposefully failing the next one that that lead to an even worse beating because beating Dudley made Dudley look bad and was obviously cheating, but failing outright made her aunt and uncle look bad which could not be tolerated. She then found out that just barely passing was even harder than doing her best because if she ever accidentally got a question she was trying to get right wrong she would fail the assignment. This let her to start spending large amounts of time in the school library studying as she wouldn't be allowed to do so at home. The first time that she got lost in the books and didn't make it home in time to make dinner she was sure that she was going to get one of the worst beatings of her life, but was pleasantly surprised that she just got shut into her cupboard without even being allowed the scraps she was normally fed. This ended up flowing into a rhythm where Iris would stay as long as possible at the library throughout the year. She considered her first year of school the best one of her life so far. Sure, Dudley ran off anyone who might want to be her friend and she wasn't allowed do good enough to get any praise from the teachers, but she barely had to spend any time at home and got to learn all sorts of new things to satiate her newfound curiosity. However, this all ended after parent teacher conferences at the end of the school year. It turned out that the teachers knew that she wasn't doing her best in class and implied that she was doing so to try and make Dudley look better. They went even further and implied that their Dudders was actually a bully forcing her to do so and that they should change their parenting styles. When Vernon got home that night he was the angriest Iris had every seen him. His face was purple, veins were sticking out of his neck, he was shaking and spittle was even coming out of his mouth with every breath. He went straight to the cupboard under the stairs, which is where they always kept Iris when they went out, grabbed Iris by the neck and started screaming at her about making them look bad while shaking her like a rag doll.

"You think that you are going to be allowed to make Dudders look bad at school do you GIRL?" shouted Vernon punctuating the last word with a kick to her chest which cracked a rib, "I don't know how you did it but I bet you enchanted the bloody teachers into blaming Dudders for your failures with your FREAKISHNESS!" he continued before starting to whip her with the belt he had just taken off, "I'll teach you to make my family look bad even if I have to beat the freakishness out of you!" This continued on for about ten minutes before Vernon got too tired to continue at which point he grabbed Iris by the arm and threw her into her cupboard hard enough dislocate the arm she was thrown with and break the one that slammed into the wall at the back of the cupboard before locking it. As Iris lay sobbing, bleeding and wishing with all of her heart that she was somewhere else. Somewhere where she would be seen for who she was, where she wouldn't be hurt by those that should protect, where she would never have to see those that had hurt her again, and most of all somewhere where she could learn how to protect herself, the house began to shake. Then lightning started spark around her followed by small tornado that completely surrounded her, then it exploded completely trashing the bottom floor of the house, and when the dust cleared she was gone. In her place was a small amount of green smoke that was almost black which let out a bloodcurdling scream before dissipating.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating the recently passed successful school year when the physical harm and fear detectors that he had set up that were keyed to Iris Potter started to go off. They were ignored as they went off weekly, sometimes more. He finally took notice when the physical harm detector started indicating broken bones. That was slightly worrying as injuries like that could potentially cripple or kill a person and that wouldn't do. He wanted Iris to latch on to him as a savoir after he arranges her 'rescue' from her relatives to the wonderful world of magic. After all she was a horcrux and contained a portion of Voldemort's soul. She needed to die so he might as well mould her to be a willing martyr for the wizarding world. When he looked closer at the detector he noticed it was just a slight rib fracture and relaxed, it was probably just an accident and it wouldn't even need a cast to heal. It was about ten minutes later when it pinged on an injury that may not be trivial, a broken arm, he decided that he may have to go lay some compulsion charms on the Dursleys not to do any lasting harm on child. Then all of the instruments he had for the child went crazy. First the monitors on the bindings he had placed on Iris' magic starting exploding indicating that he would have to go and replace them, maybe a 90% one if she could blow through the 50% binding. After all no magic user should be strong enough to challenge him, especially after that fiasco involving Riddle. Then the ward monitors started going crazy, what was that child doing that would stress the wards that much? Then just as the ward monitors indicated that the wards were broken every monitor directly tuned to the child went to the position indicating that the subject was out of range, except the one monitoring the piece of soul that Tom had placed in her. That one went to indicate that the soul piece was free for a full second before showing that it was destroyed. How on Earth was any of that even possible. It was impossible to remove a soul piece from a vessel, Albus should know as he had failed at doing just that when he first noticed in the child. Furthermore, his monitoring devices were created to work no matter where on the planet the child was. Maybe that was the answer, Iris wasn't on Earth anymore. That would explain why he couldn't detect her anymore and would even make the destruction of the soul piece make sense. After all a horcrux was meant to keep the soul on the same plane of existence as itself, so if the horcrux went to a different plane of existence the soul piece would be ripped out to remain with the rest of the soul. Mystery solved Dumbledore then knew that he needed to go to Private Drive to find the magic trail of the inter dimensional transport in order to get the child back. She needed to go to Hogwarts after she reached eleven so that gave him five years to make a ritual to call her home from wherever she went to. After all she needed to complete the prophecy.

 **Note** : This is short, but its really just an introduction, I debated on merging this and the next chapter, but thought that this was the cleaner method.


	2. 2: Investigation

**A Witch in Konoha**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

 **Note** : Iris is now in Konoha and this is really another introductory chapter.

Vale32: I have plans for what Hogwarts and Dumbledore, but I don't think they will affect the plot until during the time skip. Also, this chapter addresses her placement in Konoha.

TimothyB & : Pairing is undecided at the moment, even whether their will be a pairing is up in the air.

 **2: Investigation**

Hatake Kakashi was doing a routine patrol of the village in his ANBU uniform which was effectively a vacation from his normal A and S rank missions. Especially after how ridiculous the last one ended up being. He was kind of bored, but that was normal because village patrol was mind numbing. Essential to the security of the village but ridiculously boring. However, he was saved from his boredom by random lightning in the middle of a training field. As he had never seen anything like this before he whipped up his headband behind his ANBU mask to observe it. Maybe he could even get a new jutsu out of it. From what he could see there was inhuman levels of preparatory chakra which is one of the types of chakra that the sharingan actually sees. Preparatory chakra is normally not considered important even though it was because it normally couldn't do anything on its own. This is because people normally only have a very small amount of it that is exclusively used to make things more chakra conductive so that when a person uses chakra it has the right form to do what it wants. That's why some people believe the sharingan can see the future. It sees the preparatory which forms in the shape of the technique momentarily before the technique occurs and this includes chakra assisted motion. Furthermore, this in combination with the photographic memory allows the sharingan to copy techniques as you get to see how the preparatory chakra forms into the technique rather than just seeing the finished result. What was surprising Kakashi about what he was seeing was that the lightning had more preparatory chakra than he had seen for any technique, and furthermore it was enough to drag chakra in from the world around it rather than being pushed into it by a person. When a tornado started to from he got another surprise in that what he was watching appeared to be a spacetime technique, from the level that the technique appeared to be Kakashi knew he was going to be in for a fight. What floored him was that when the tornado cleared all that was left was a bleeding and unconscious little girl. From what he could see of her she was suffering from chakra exhaustion, had a broken arm, a dislocated arm and had some lacerations on her back that were cut through her threadbare oversized shirt. Overall, she wasn't a threat and was in need of medical attention so he signalled for another ANBU to continue his patrol for him while he took a civilian to the hospital for medical attention. He proceeded to do just, but also placed her into the high security wing and contacted the Hokage.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was looking at the child who had just recently appeared in the village and was both intrigued and confused. At first glance she looked almost like an Uzumaki, but the hair was more of a bright orange than a deep red and eyes were too bright of a green. Furthermore, she had a regular amount and density of chakra indicating she wasn't one. Additionally, it appeared that she both had a bloodline limit and was capable of a spacetime technique. She had the largest amount of preparatory chakra that had ever been recorded and from what Kakashi had reported she had appeared in the village through a spacetime technique that ran off of enough preparatory chakra to pull nature chakra in to power the technique. Given her apparent power her injuries did not seem to make any sense. What type of person could harm someone who could teleport in the way she could, and given that preparatory chakra is versatile that couldn't be all she was capable of. Even so someone had broken one of her arms, fractured a rib, dislocated another arm and whipped her. In addition to that she had some scars indicating previous whippings and beatings as well as malnutrition. Which brought up the question of why she had only escaped now. Perhaps the broken bones had been the straw that broke the camel's back. And all of this didn't even touch the strangest of the young woman's injuries. That went to what appeared to be a burst scar and it didn't make any sense. It was almost like she was a jinchuuriki to another human, but the chakra was completely confined to the scar even if it had become part of her chakra circulatory system. It appeared that this chunk of someone else's chakra was torn out by her transportation technique and she was now hemorrhaging chakra from the hole that it left. It wasn't quite enough to kill her but it was keeping her unconscious while she was healing. Overall this left her as a complete enigma and that forced him to make a distasteful decision, but for the good of the village he only had one choice. He had to call in Inoichi to mind walk her and find out if she was a threat to the village. This meant skimming over her entire life to find inconsistencies, loyalties and all other sorts of information. The bad part about this wasn't that it was an invasion of privacy, as that was necessary for security, but the child appeared to have had a hard life and this would force her to relive it.

Yamanaka Inoichi was confused about what he was being asked to do. He normally was given more context for his mind walks. Especially when its for the protection of the village. Apparently, this child had been brought into the village when she was found injured and had been unconscious for over a week. Well at least that was the official story. There was obviously more going on as both Kakashi and the Hokage were going to be sitting in on the session. That thought was further compounded by the way she was shying away from the Hokage as if she was expecting him to hit her even though he appeared to be the most non-threatening person on the planet. Then there was the fact that whenever anyone in the room moved towards her she flinched spoke some gibberish that was notably consistent indicating a foreign language. Then things in the room shook, that was unnerving. At least he knew why he wasn't the only one here, the girl was a complete unknown and it would be best if she was distracted from him as they couldn't explain what he was planning on doing. With this in mind he moved slowly around the room until he was behind the child before walking in to start the technique.

The first strange thing that Inoichi noticed was the fact that noticed was the fact that the child had broken what appeared to be a chakra suppression of some type before executing a spacetime technique completely out of desire to be somewhere else. Also, there was something that got ripped out of her forehead before she passed out. Then glossing over how horrible the people that were supposedly her relative were to her he got to something else surprising. Apparently even with the chakra suppressors active every once in a while, she would cause seemingly impossible things to occur whenever she was feeling a strong enough emotion. Then he got to a memory that appeared to have been powerfully repressed by some old man wielding a stick and wearing the most ridiculous hat and brightly colored bath robes. What was really interesting was what had been erased. There was a man in slightly less ridiculous robes that was honored to meet the girl, who Inoichi had now identified as Iris Potter, who was famous as the Girl-Who-Lived among what were known in that world as witches and wizards. Also, there was no one who knew how to use chakra in that world and the only ones with powers were the witches and wizards who had the same bloodline as Iris, and they spoke a language called English. He would have to download the language of the Elemental Nations into her head before he left it. As he went further into their past there were more memory blocks all to keep from her how famous she was to the 'magicals' of the world. There was even one attempt on her life by a wizard at one point all while he was yelling about how he would avenge his dark lord. According to these people that she was famous to she had survived what was known as a one hit kill jutsu making it backfire and kill the equivalent of a powerful missing-nin. When he got to the memory of that event he found out that the thing that came out of her scar during the spacetime technique came from this missing-nin that was destroyed by a backfiring curse. He also found out that Iris' parents died as heroes protecting their child. He could have stopped there, but he didn't want to stop with the memory of her parents dead at the forefront of her mind. So he continued on to watch some heartwarming memories of her family which lead to the final revelation. Her father, godfather and a friend of the family could turn into a stag, dog and rat respectively. He finally pulled out of Iris' mind and left a new language in his place nocking the girl out.

"Well, she isn't hostile but she didn't speak our language. Further where she is from there is no such thing as chakra just a hidden society that wield something they call magic. She is part of that society, but some old man has been going around altering her memories so she knew nothing about it until I removed the block. From what I can tell she might have transported here from another dimension. At the very least she is from the opposite side of the planet." Reported Inoichi.

"Interesting but consistent with what we know. Presumably this magic is the use of preparatory chakra to channel natural energy." Replied Hiruzen "What about that hole that has just healed in her chakra network, and how did her transportation technique work?"

"Well, the hole in her chakra network was caused by the transportation technique only transporting Iris and not the portion of another mans chakra that was inserted when he tried to kill her and the technique backfired when she was one year old. The transportation technique was accidental. She doesn't have control of what her preparatory chakra causes, and it is triggered by strong emotions and desires. She broke through what appeared to be a set of chakra suppressors that were put on her and wanted to get away so bad that her preparatory chakra just made it happen." Answered Inoichi.

"So her name is Airisu then? Also it seems like she will need meditation and chakra control training immediately to control her magic." Stated Kakashi.

"Well her name is Iris Potter in her language, with the given name before the surname. Here she would have been named Toukou Ayame. We'll have to see what combination of that she would prefer when she wakes up. To the second question the answer is that or sealing her chakra completely." Explained Inoichi before going on to explain everything that he saw in her mind.

"Interesting, I think we'll place her with Kakashi as a ward and explain that he was the one to bring her to the hospital. Kakashi I want you to explain to her what it means to be a leaf shinobi and train her to control her abilities." Ordered Hiruzen.

"Maa, I'm not sure if I'm cut out for teaching, especially with my ANBU duties." Complained Kakashi.

"I'm making it an order so that no one else has to learn about where she is from and what she is capable of. We'll make a back story for her being from snow country or maybe demon country. Somewhere remote but you'll have to make her learn everything we have about the place. As for your ANBU duties, I'll just make them more village centred and let you have most days off while working nights. Also, since she isn't a shinobi you might be able get her to pass on what you teach her to someone you aren't allowed to give tips to for one reason or another." Hiruzen replied.

With a sharp smirk under the mask Kakashi replied, "You may be right."

 **Note** : I hope my explanation on how chakra and magic interact makes sense. I even tied it into the increased reaction hax that the sharingan has. Also what name should Iris go as?


End file.
